True Feelings Can't help who you love
by MorbidAngelx07
Summary: First yaoi fic. Malik/Yami Yami Malik/Bakura. If ya don't know what yaoi is then don't read. no need to ruin innocent little minds. Og. I'm a yaoi fangirl, btw. *sweatdrop*
1. Default Chapter

True feelings ~ Can't help who you love  
Chapter one  
By: End1ess Dreamer  
  
"Dark Magic attack!"  
Sudden, the monster in front of Dark Magician vanished, making Yami the winner of the duel.  
"Aww. Dang you Yami! How come you always win?" Yuugi pouted, asking his yami.  
"I've had a lot more time to perfect my game then you have Yuugi. Don't worry, you're getting better though."  
"Really?" ask a small Yuugi, looking up at his yami, a bright smile on his face.  
"Hai. You are," Yami looked back at Yuugi, smiling as well.  
(Btw: Yami and Yuugi have two different bodies. ^^' Just like Malik and Yami Malik will. only Yami Malik will be known as Marik. o_O; And so will Ryou and Bakura. ^^' Bakura being Ryou's yami. Anyways! On with the story!)  
Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, yelling, "Yuugi! Yuugi!"  
Yuugi turned around to find the voice belonging to Ryou.  
Ryou was waving his hand in the air, trying to get Yuugi's attention. Ryou then reached Yuugi and Yami, placing his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.  
"Hey Ryou, what's up?" Yuugi asked brightly, like he normally did.  
Ryou looked at Yuugi and smiled. Then he noticed Yami standing behind Yuugi and waved lightly. "Hello Yami."  
Yami nodded to Ryou, a slight smile on his face. "Hello Ryou."  
"How have you been Yami?" Ryou asked, being the polite person he is.  
"I have been fine, and you Ryou?" Yami answered and asked back, just being polite.  
"I've been fine."  
"Ryou?" Yami asked.  
"Yes Yami?" Ryou blinked, looking at Yami with a curious look on his face.  
"Where is Bakura? I would like to duel him."  
Ryou blinked and thought a bit. "Oh! Bakura went to challenge Malik."  
Yuugi and Yami looked at each other and then back at Ryou.  
"Are you sure?!" Yuugi and Yami both asked at the same time.  
"Umm. Pretty sure." Ryou answered, looking at them both. "Why? Is Bakura going to challenge Malik a bad thing?"  
Yami sighed as he ran off, past Ryou and Yuugi.  
Ryou just blinked once more, watching Yami run off and then looking at Yuugi. "Why did Yami just run off?"  
Yuugi smiled somewhat and looked at Ryou, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head. "Yami wants to defeat Malik, and Marik. Plus, he doesn't think Bakura could take either of them on."  
"Oh. How come?" Ryou looked off at the direction Yami had taken off in.  
"Because, if Yami can defeat Bakura, and Malik can defeat Yami, then just think about how badly Malik will defeat Bakura." Another sweatdrop appeared on the side of Yuugi's head, as he looked at Ryou.  
Ryou looked back at Yuugi, a concerned look on his face. "Then don't you think we should follow after them?"  
Yuugi shook his head. "Yami told me that we should to stay here. It's the safest place for us, knowing that Malik and/or Marik will do anything to win a game of duel monsters."  
"Oh. Is Yami trying to get better at duel monsters, or something?"  
"Yeah. Yami wants to be the best he can to go up against Malik and/or Marik. And dueling Bakura and me will help him get better. Though, him dueling me helps me get better then helping him at all." Yuugi laughed a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~Yami~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami continued to run, looking around everywhere he went for any sign of Bakura.  
Bakura you idiot, why the hell did you have to go and find Malik to duel him. You know you can't win. Stupid grave robber. You can't even beat me, how the hell do you think you can defeat Malik. And what were to happen if you end up fighting Marik instead of Malik?  
( o.o This is kinda confusing. x_X Having to use Malik as regular Malik and Marik as Yami Malik. o.o'' Then again, I always confuse myself. But I'm sure I might be confusing you all as well. o_o And I'm so sorry if I am. ^^' Anyways. back to the story.)  
Yami thought to himself as he continued to run.  
He then bumped into someone, stumbling back a bit.  
"Ugh. Sorry." Yami quickly said, before even realizing who he bumped into.  
"Watch where you're going!" came a girl's voice.  
Yami quickly looked up, recognizing the voice. His eyes fell upon a blonde haired girl, wearing a purple mini skirt and a purple jacket over a white shirt.  
"Sorry Mai. I'm kinda in a rush."  
"Rush for what Yami?" Mai asked curiously.  
"To find Bakura. The stupid grave robber went off to duel Malik."  
"He is stupid, period. Nothing much you can do about him being an idiot."  
"Look whose talking," came a voice from behind Mai.  
Both Yami looked behind Mai as Mai turned around, looking as well.  
"Bakura."  
"Yeah, it's me, so what?" said a boy with white hair, wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt under it. The jacket buttoned up. He also worn blue pants and a golden ring was hanging around his neck.  
"I thought you went off to battle Malik!" Yami said quickly.  
"I did. So what?"  
"Did you find him?"  
"What if I did? What do you plan on doing about it," Bakura remarked rudely.  
Mai crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Bakura. "He didn't find Malik. If he did, he wouldn't be standing here, or standing at all as a matter of fact. Nor would he have his millennium ring."  
Yami blinked and looked up at Mai and then at Bakura, laughing some.  
Bakura muttered a bit, glaring at Yami and then at Mai.  
"She does have a point there Bakura."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't have to rub it in any more, Yami," Bakura muttered under his breath, still sending a glare at Mai.  
"Well, unlike you people, I have places to go. Now if you'll excuse me." Mai turned her back to Bakura and Yami, continuing on the way she was going before.  
"I really do hate her. The stuck up no good little-," Bakura started before Yami cut him off.  
"Now now Bakura. No need to go and be me-," Yami was interupped by a voice in his head.  
So Yami, I finally get to talk to you, in your own head. So speical, don't you think? Came the voice in his head.  
Malik. what are you trying to prove? And what do you want? Yami questioned, unsure of what was on Malik's mind.  
Oh, I can't talk to the one I want to duel?  
Uh-huh. Why would you want to duel me now, knowing I lost to you last time Malik?  
Because, I know you could do better then Bakura could.  
Yami stayed quiet for a bit, not knowing what to respond back to Malik. Then suddenly, snapping Yami back into reality and away from his thinking came.... *SMACK!*  
Yami blinked, shaking his head a bit. He then placed one of his hands on his cheek where he was smaked and looked at Bakura.  
Bakura blinked and placed his hand back at his side, his vision narrowed he pointed behind Yami.  
Yami blinked and turned around, placing his own hand back at his side.  
MALIK! Yami shouted in his mind. what is Malik doing here right now?! Was he serious when he told me he wanted to duel me!? Yami thought this over and over in his mind as he kept his gaze on Malik, not moving it one bit.  
"Yami, are you going to battle him?" Came Bakura's voice from behind Yami.  
Yami looked back at Bakura, nodding a bit, then resting his gaze on Malik once more. Yami shifted his vision towards a wall, as a shadowy figure emerged.  
A low and light growl was heard by Yami from behind him. Bakura was the one growling, Yami knew this.  
Yami knew Bakura had a deep hatrad for Marik.  
Marik just smirked as he walked past Yami, stopping a bit and looking Yami over. Marik shook his head and walked past Bakura.  
Bakura, like the idiot he was, turned around and followed Marik. Bakura wasn't sure what Marik was up to, nor did Yami know. But they both knew that it was a good thing they were fighting speratly, otherwise they might use one or the other against each other.  
~*~*~*Yami~*~*~*  
"So, Yami. You must not have thought I was serious when I said I wanted to duel you again," Malik finally said, breaking the silence as he started to walk in a circle around Yami.  
Yami kept an eye on Malik, not trusting him one bit. "Why did you have Marik take Bakura off?"  
Yami figured he already knew the answer, but he might as well make sure he was right while he was at it, right? What could it hurt to know why Marik took Bakura away.  
Yami had known, for a while, that Bakura carried a deep hatrad against Marik, but Yami never knew why. Yami, being Bakura's friend, would have liked to know but Bakura refused to tell him.  
"Because, Marik has a fun intrest in Bakura, I guess you could say. Marik has been fasinated with Bakura since they first met." Malik just smirked as he stopped in front of Yami, looking at him.  
Malik made his way closer to Yami, stopping a few feet in front of him, and watching him now.  
"Intrest you say? Why an intrest in Bakura?" Yami asked, now more curious.  
Malik smirked more as he walked closer to Yami. Malik stopped right in front of Yami, nothing but a few inches between them. Malik looked down at Yami as Yami glanced up at him, wondering what Malik was up to.  
"Marik likes the pain bakura can take, that's all I have to say about it." Marik then leaned closer towards Yami's face, his eyes level with Yami's.  
Yami blinked some, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Yami wondered what Malikwas up to still, and wanted to break the gaze between them, but for some reason Yami didn't break the gaze, he continued to looking Malik in the eyes.  
A slight smile appeared on Malik's face as he got in closer, keeping his eye level, level with Yami's.  
Why can't I break the stare between us?! Yami started to panic a bit, not knowing what to do. Why is he leaning so close? It makes me uncomfortable, but yet, I don't want him to back away at all... why is that? What is this feeling? Why does my heart beat like this? It never has before... or has it and I have just ignored it. Or was it, because Malik never got this close to me...? Yami continued to run all these questions through his head over and over again. He was trying to come up with answers, and always kept coming back to the same one. Yami couldn't believe the answer his mind was giving him. No! It just can't be true!! Can it? I mean...could it be true??  
Yami kept looking into Malik's looking at them closely and trying to figure out what Malik was thinking.  
the smile on Malik's face stayed there, as he continued to look Yami in the eyes. Malik moved in a little bit more, only a few cm bewtween their face's now.  
"You like me being this close to you, don't you Yami?" Malik asked him quietly, looking Yami in they eyes still, not breaking the gaze for anything.  
Yami just stod there, staying quiet as he kept thinking things over and over. The same questions as before and he always kept coming back to the same answer. Could this really be true? Yami asked himself.  
"Well?" Malik whispered a bit, his face just about 2 cm away from Yami's face now. "I'm waiting for my answer, Yami."  
Yami stod there, not moving as he heard his heart pounding more and more rapidly as he kept his gaze in Malik's eyes. Is he toying with me, or is he seriously...Yami's thoughts stopped as his eyes widened from shock. 


	2. Chapter two

True Feelings ~ Can't help who you love  
Chapter two  
By: End1ess Dreamer  
  
Yami looked forward, coming out of his trance to find Malik kissing his lips. Yami's heart felt like it would jump out of his chest and that his face was basically on fire.  
He's really kissing me!! Why.. why don't I want to pull alway?! Why don't I want him to stop? why do I feel like my heart is about to break out of my chest?! All these thoughts rushed through Yami's head quickly.  
Malik pulled back from the kiss, looking at Yami with his purple eyes, a slight smirk on his face as he looked into Yami's eyes. "You liked that, didn't you Yami?" Malik asked.  
Yami looked at Malik, his face still near his own. Yami looked Malik in his deep purple eyes with his own crimson red ones, his cheeks redder then his own eyes. Yami wanted to place his hand over his cheat to try and stop his heart from leaping out as he looked at Malik.  
Malik smirked a bit as he continued to look at Yami for a few more seconds and thrn turned his back to him. "If you don't plan on answering me Yami, I'm leaving. And this will be the last you see of me. You may see Marik, but mark my words, you won't see me."  
Malik looked over his shoulder at Yami and saw him still standing there. He watched him for a minuter or two more and shook his head, starting to walk off. Malik let out a sigh as he watched where he was going, his mind still on the kiss he gave to Yami.  
Yami shook his head a bit and ran after Malik. Yami grabbed Malik's shoulder and turned him around, grabbing Malik by the back of the head and placing his lips to Malik's.  
This time it was Malik's turn to be shocked. He looked at Yami as he allowed the kiss to happen. Yami stood there, his hand behind Malik's head, forcing him to stay there, as he looked at Malik, his eyes now full of determination.  
Yami took his hand from behind Malik's head and kept looking at him, pulling away from the kiss. "That answer you're question Malik?"  
A slight smirk appeared on Malik's face as he looked at Yami. "You call that a kiss?"  
Yami smirked, thinking he now knew what Malikw as up to. "Think you can do any better? I know the one you gave me wasn't even half as good as the one I gave you."  
Malik closed in on Yami, the smirk on his face growing as his purple eyes filled with mischivouiness. " I don't think I can do any better... I know I can do better Yami."  
"Oh you really seem to think so." Yami moved in a bit on Malik, the same look of mischiviouness appearing in his own eyes.  
"Like I said, I don't think, I know so."  
"Uh-huh. Prove it. Lets see if this dog has any bite, I already know he has bark. But I wanna know more about the bite."  
Malik grabbed Yami's wrist and puled him over into and alley, there he pushed Yami against the wall and placed his hands over each of Yami's shoulders, looking at Yami with a slight smirk still there.  
Malik then leaned down and placed his soft lips against Yami's and kissed him, closing his eyes as he did. Yami as well closed his own eyes and pushed his lips back against Malik's kissing him right back as he slowly slide his arms around Malik's waist.  
~*~*~*Bakura~*~*~*  
"What the hell are you up to Marik!?" Bakura shouted out, stopping right where he was.  
Marik turned around and looked at Bakura, a evil smile crossed his face as he walked to Bakura, leaning his face towards Bakura's. "Remember the last time we met?"  
Bakura growled a bit as she took a step back from Marik. "Yea I do you psycho asshole. I still have the damn scars from you!" Bakura shouted out at him, still growling some.  
Marik got closer to Bakura, slipping one of his arms around Bakura's waist and pulling him closer to himself, so he couldn't back up.  
"I did that to see how much fun you coulf be. You see, I like you Bakura. You are my type of person. Crazy and cold hearted."  
Bakura growled still, watcing Marik, not trusting him one bit. "Then stick with your Malik. He seems to be exactly like you Marik." Bakura grabbed Marik arm and then slide from his grasp, letting his arm go.  
Marik frowned some. "Malik likes Yami, plus. Malik is too soft hearted for my taste. He may act like he is cold hearted and crazy, but he really isn't. You see Bakura, I haven't been able to get you off my mind."  
"Well, you had better learn how to get me off, because I won't be yours. So give it up Marik." Bakura muttered as he turned his back to Marik and started to walk off.  
"You can't get me off your mind either, can you Bakura?" Marik asked as he watched Bakura.  
Bakura stopped right where he was and turned around, growling at Marik. "You seriously need to get over yourself Marik."  
"Really? Then, why did you follow me?"  
Bakura stopped growling and just stood there, looking at Marik, trying his best to think of an answer for that question.  
"You came because you wanted to be alone with me, again. Just like before. You weren't sure if I would hurt you again or not, but you came anyways. You were dying to see my again, weren't you, Bakura?"  
Bakura glared at Marik as Marik slowly walked towards him, the same evil smile still there.  
Bakura quietly growled as Marik stoped a few inches from himself, the smile looking more of a smirk from close up.  
The stupid jerk. He thinks he has me wrapped around his finger just like that. The iggnorent jerk. He'll pay for what he has done to me. He thinks that telling me he is attrachted to me is saying sorry for what he did!? The asshole... I won't let him win. Hell no! This jerk will nev-!!  
Bakura as pulled back to the real world by Marik wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist, pulling him close to his body. Marik rested his head against Bakura's, closing his eyes he let out a small sigh.  
He then opened his eyes, keeping his arms around Bakura's waist and whispered, "I won't hurt you Bakura. You don't have to worry anymore. I am sorry for what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me Bakura, I truely do hope you can forgive. I love you. I don't understand why now, but i'm sure I'll figure it out along the way."  
Bakura blinked some, wondering what he should do. All Bakura knew was that Marik had been right about something, Bakura did have feelings for him. Bakura couldn't explain them either but he thought that is him and Marik pulled through this thing, that they might each figure out why they are attracted to the other.  
Bakura sighed and pushed away from Marik a bit, looking at him in the eyes. Marik blinked and looked at Bakura. Bakura placed one hand behind Marik's head and pressed his lips against Marik's.  
Marik blinked, his eyes wide from shock and then he pressed his own lips back against Bakura's. Bakura removed his hand from behind Marik's head and wrapped both os his arms around Marik's neck, still kissing him.  
~*~*~*Ryou & Yuugi~*~*~*  
"I wonder if Bakura is alright." Ryou said with concern in his voice, looking at Yuugi.  
"Yeah, same here. I wonder of both of them are alright. I'm really worried about Yami though. Malik always wanted to beat Yami and get his puzzle, not to mention his God Card."  
"Well. with Bakura and Yami looking after each other, nothing bad should happen to them. I'm sure they didn't even find Malik or Marik." Ryou tried to cheer himself up by saying that more then trying to cheer Yuugi up.  
~*~*~*Yami & Malik~*~*~*  
"Don't you think we should take this somewhere else?" Yami asked, looking at Malik as they took breaths from all the kissing.  
Malik looked over at Yami, a smirk crossing his face. "Well, how do you like the dog's bite so far?"  
"Not bad." Yami smriked some, looking at Malik. "Some duel, eh?"  
"Yeah. Not quite the one I had in mind, but it works for me. Soo..where do you want to take this?" Malik asked Yami.  
Yami smiled and grabbed Malik by the wrist, pulling him over to an amandoned park, there was a huge tree in the middle of a hill.  
Yami placed his hands on Malik's shoulders and shoved him into a sitting postion, and then back against the trunk of the tree. Yami sat on Malik's lap and leans forward, pressing his lips against his, Malik pressing back.  
Malik slipped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him further up on his lap, continuing to kiss him. Yami continued to kiss back as well, keeping his arms around Malik's neck and pushing his head closer for kissing. (Not that they could get much closer.. o_o'')  
Just the a younger about the age of 16 walked by. She noticed the two at the top of the hill and sat down, watching them as she giggled a bit, having some fun. She wondered how long it would be before they fianlly noticed her. She would look down at her watch every once in a while to keep track of the time.  
Then, fifteen minutes later Malik opened his eyes and saw the younger sitting there. Her medium length light brown hair was being blown by the wind, the golden star hanging around her neck by a chain was barely moving. The skirt to her school uniform blowed a bit, but not to high as she continued to sit there.  
Malik pushed Yami back a bit and sat up fully, looking at the girl.  
Yami blinked and looked at Malik. "Malik, what's wro-?"  
Just the Yami heard giggling from a little ways off and turned around, to find the same girlt here that Malik did.  
She just stood up and kept giggling, bowing a bit as both Malik and Yami's faces went crimson red.  
The girl walked up the hill and sat down next to them, setting her school bag next to her and looking at Yami and then Malik, a smile on her face. "sorry about just watching. I thought it was cute though."  
"Cute?!" Malik shouted out as the girl stood up.  
The girl continued to smile as she looked down at Malik with her light green eyes, them almost shining. "Hai. Cute. Not many people are willing to make out in public like that, let alone even show who they like." she giggled some more and then ran on down the hill.  
Yami stood up and blinked, shaking his head as he walked back over to Malik. He stood at Malik's side, wraping one of his arms around Malik's waist and resting his head against Malik.  
"That was one odd girl." Yami finally spoke.  
"Yes she was," Malik agreed and then blinked, looking at each other.  
"Her school uniform!" They both said at the same time, recongizing the school outfit, it belonging to their school.  
~*~*~*Bakura & Marik~*~*~*  
Bakura was the first one to pul away, needing to catch his breath. As he did, he looked up at Marik and into his deep purple eyes. Bakura was basically in love with his eyes.  
Bakura pulled his arms back from around Marik's neck and then wrapped them around his sides, latching his hands together behind Marik's back, basically hugging him.  
Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura, resting his head on top of Bakura's, a smile on his face. A smile that hasn't been on his face in a very long time.  
Marik tightened his grip around Bakura, closing his own eyes.  
"I'm getting tired, Marik," Bakura quietly.  
Marik pulled Bakura away from himself and looked at Bakura. "Want to go back to my place?"  
Bakura nodded slowly as he leaned up against Marik for support, being extreamly tired from everything that happened. The whole shockof Marik hugging him and then kissing him.  
Hmm, may be this relationship can work out. I love Marik a lot and love who he is. I believe what he says about not wanting to hurt me. And that he loves me, becauseI love him as well. I hope this relationship can work out.  
They finally reached Marik's home and walked up the stairs to the door, Marik opened the door up and walked in, then kicked it closed behind him. He then helped Bakura up to his room, going up the stairs.  
Marik opened his bedroom door and laid Bakura down on it, then went to his cloest and pulled out some pajamas. He then pulled out a long shirt and showed them to Bakura. "Which one would you like to wear?"  
Bakura blinked and looked up at Marik, pointing to the long shirt.  
Marik then threw the shirt on Bakura's head, laughing some. He then went back to his cloest and pulled out another long shirt.  
Marik turned and looked at Bakura, who was still sitting on his bed. "You can change in here, I'll go and change in the bathroom."  
Bakura just shruged and pulled off his shirt, tossing the long shirt over his head, and pulling it down to cover his chest. He then stood up and pulled off his pants, tossing them next to his shirt.  
Marik just blinked and shurged as well, pulling off his shirt, his back to Bakura. Just as Marik pulled his shirt off, bakura looked over at him, getting a glance at his back.  
Bakura then stood up and placed his handon Marik's back, before he could place the long shirt over his head.  
Marik looked over his shoulder at Bakura slightly, wondering what he was doing.  
"Bakur-" Marik got cut off by Bakuea saying something.  
"These are Egyption, aren't they?" Bakura looked at Marik, waiting for an answer.  
Marik just nodded, not saying anything. Bakura then rubbed his hand over Marik's back. Marik stood there and allowed Bakura to run his hand all over his back,over his tatoos.  
bakura then placed his head against Marik's back. Marik's smiled some, feeling his head there and his hand still running over his back. It was comforting to him to have someone there and not asking a whole bunch of questions about them.  
Bakura was plently tempted to ask how he got them and why, but thought it nicer to not ask. Bakura didn't care how he got and why or how. All he cared about was the Marik was his and he would do anything to make sure Marik felt important.  
Bakura then placed one hand on Marik's shoulder, running his other hand over his back still, his head looking at the markings. Marik smiled some and placed one hand over Bakura's hand, the one on his shoulder. He continued to stand there and hold his long shirt that sereved as his pajamas.  
Bakura then opened his mouth and licked Marik's back. Marik blinked and turned around, looking at Bakura. Bakura looked up at Marik and pressed his lips against Marik's, kissing him.  
Bakura backed up to the bed as Marik pushed him there.  
Bakura fell back onto the bed and Marik fell ontop of him, one foot on the ground and the other on the bed, on the other side of Bakura. The pajamas Marik had been holding were now on the ground and soon, Bakura's pajamas were on the ground... 


	3. Chapter three

True Love ~Can't help who you love  
Chapter Three  
By: End1ess Dreamer  
  
Yami looked up at Malik and blinked some, a slight smile crossing his face.  
Malik looked over and down at Yami some, blinking and wondering what he was smiling about. He just shruged, figuring Yami was happy to be with him. And little did Malik know, but his figuring was correct.  
Yami never did understand why when he was around Malik, no matter how far or close he was to him, his heart always started to beat out of control and feel like it was going to leap on out of his chest.  
Malik yawned and kept looking ay Yami. "Yami?"  
Yami continued to smile as he looked at Malik, never shifting his gaze for anything. "Yes Malik?"  
"You tired?"  
Yami nodded some, finally letting out his own yawn.  
"Okay then, come on." Malik started to walk off, and Yami followed him like a little puppy. Malik walked to where he lived, the same buildas Marik, but in a different house altogether.  
Malik opened the door and walked up sme stairs to his house, Yami still following close behind him. Malik then opened another door,leading into his home.  
Yami took his shoes of at the front door and walked in. Malik went off into another room and left Yami there, looking around.  
Then finally, after about five minutes, Malik yelled for Yami.  
Yami walked to where Malik was, and blinked, looking at him. Malik tossed Yami a long shirt and pulled one out for himself.  
Yami yawned some and took off his shirt and his pants, tossing the long shirt over his head and pulling it down.  
Malik took off his pants and then his shirt, his back to Yami like Marik's was to Bakura.  
Yami tilted his head to the side as he glanced at Malik's markings on his back. He smiled a bit at Malik as he turned around, pulling the shirt down over his chest.  
Malik blinked and cocked an eyebrow, looking at Yami. "What are you smiling about?" Malik asked, not choosing his tone very carefully.  
"The markings on your back, they are Egyption. That's what I was smiling about."  
Malik looked at him oddly and then shook his head, heading out of his room and to the kitchen. Yami followed him once more, still like a little lost puppy dog.  
Malik looked back at Yami and blinked, shaking his head once more at him.  
Yami gave Malik a kind of a puzzled looked, tilting his head to the side somewhat. "What?" Yami asked.  
Malik continued to shake his head, and started to rummage through the fridge.  
"Tell me damnit. That's the second time you've shooken your head at me! I wanna know why you did!" Yami demanded.  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" Malik asked as he popped his out from the top of the fridge door.  
"Because! I do! I s there a problem with that!?"  
Malik smiled as he closed the fridge door and walked over to Yami, placing the plam of one of his hands on Yami's cheek. "You wanna know?"  
Yami nodded, the confused look still in his eyes. Malik smiled and placed his handback down at his side, walking over to his couch and sitting down.  
Yami frowned as he followed him, sitting down right next to him, getting a determended look in his eyes.  
Malik looked at Yami, remembering seeing that same look today when Yami kissed him. "Malik! Tell me, please!" Yami begged, looking at Yami with the red confuzed, and determended eyes.  
Malik smiled still. "You seem so amused. You smiled when you saw the markings on my back, you follow me around, like you're a lost puppy. Like you have no idea where you are going or what you should do."  
Yami blinked and hung his a bit, looking at the ground. Mallik tilted his head to the side and blinked.  
"S-sorry," Yami said, apologizing.  
Malik blinked, and placed his hand on Yami's cheek, forcing his head up. Malik looked Yami in the eyes and smiled shaking his head once more.  
Yami blinked and frowned, getting as bit annoyed now. "Now what!?" Yami shouted, in an annoyed tone.  
Malik looked at Yami, still smiling. "What are you apologizing for, Yami? You haven't done anything wrong."  
"But, you said I followed you arou-" Malik cut Yami off.  
"I never said there was anything wrong with that, now did I?"  
Yami shook his head some, his cheek still placed in hte palm of Malik's hand.  
"So, don't apologize. The reason I said that stuff was because you wanted to know. And I find that kinda cute." Malik smiled, looking at Yami with his deep purple eyes.  
Yami blinked and smiled, grabbing Malik's hand with both hands and rubbing his cheek against Malik's hand.  
Malik kept the smile on his face as he used his other hand to grab Yami but the chin, making him face him.  
yami blinked, looking at Malik, wondering if he did something wrong now.  
Malik pulled Yami's face closer and held his head up a bit. Then bending down himself he pressed his lips against Yami's, kissing him.  
Yami released his hand wrapped his arms around Malik's neck as Malik let go of his chin and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.  
Yami smirked a bit as he pulled Malik into a laying down postion on the couch, Malik on top of Yami.  
One of Yami's feet were on the ground, and same with Malik's. Malik pulled his arms from around Yami's waist and placed one hand on the backof the couch, keeping himself up so not to fall totally on Yami, and used his other hand to slowly unbutton the front of Yami's shirt.  
Yami took his hands from around Malik's neck and slowly started to unbutton that as well.  
After they were done taking each other pajama shirts off, Yami forced Malik onto the ground, rolling on top of him.  
Yami smirked some as he continued to kiss Malik, leaning down further so Malik didn't have to keep his head off the ground.  
Malik then placed one of his arms around Yami's waist and then placed his hand on the back of Yami's head. He then pulled his arms in, forcing Yami to fall compleastly on top of him, his own smirk appearing on his face.  
~*~*~*Yuugi & Ryou~*~*~*  
Yuugi sighed as he continued to pace around, waiting for either yami or Bakura to come home.  
Ryou sat on the couch, fiddling with the ring that Bakura left with him, just in case he had found Malik and battled him.  
Ryou finally stood up and walked over to Yuugi. "You don't think.. that Malik and/or Marik got to them, do you Yuugi?"  
Yuugi stopped and looked at Ryou. Yuugi smiled and shook his head. Yami and Bakura are a lot tougher then you give them creidt for.  
Ryou nodded and smiled a bit. "You're right Yuugi. Yami and Bakura are a tough team. I don't think Malik and/or Marik could beat them!" Ryou shouted happily.  
~*~*~* The next morning~*~*~*  
~*~*~* Yami & Malik ~*~*~*  
Yami opened his eyes and looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He looked at Malik and everything came back. Yami had slept with Malik, in his house.  
Yami sat up and looked down at Malik. somehow the covers had gotten pulled over them during the night. Yami sat there for a few moments and watched Malik sleep. He then laid back down and rested his head on Malik's chest,, placing one hand on his chest as well.  
Yami smiled some, thinking about how much fun he had. He was with the person he loved, the only person who, no matter how many times he saw him, could make his heart feel like it wanted to jump out of his chest.  
Malik moved some, placing one arm over Yami's back. Yami blinked and looked up towards Malik's face to find Malik already looking down at him.  
Yami smiled as he moved up a bit, placing his lips on Malik's and pushing against his lips, kissing him. Malik pushed back towards Yami, kissing him back as he wrapped both arms around Yami's back.  
Yami finally pulled away with a yawn and rested his head back on Malik's chest. Malik ran his fingers through Yami's hai, smiling as he did."Did you sleep well?" Malik asked suddenly, breaking some silence between them.  
Yami looked up at Malik with smile on his face, nodding. "Hai. I did Malik-sama. What about you?"  
Malik laughed a bit and shook his head. "I slept fine. And you don't have to call me Malik-sama. Malik works just fine unless you wanna come up with another nick name for me."  
Yami smiled and then blinked, looking at the time and remembering about Yuugi and Ryou. He sat straight up and looked around for his clothing.  
Malik then sat up, looking at Yami. "What's the matter?"  
"I totally forgot about Ryou and Yuugi being left alone at the house," Yami replied frantically.  
Malik grabbed Yami around the shoulders and held him close to his body. "Don't worry Yami, someone went to your house and took care of them."  
Yami looked up at Malik and blinked. "Who?"  
Malik smiled, looking at Yami and kissing his forehead. "The girl from yesterday."  
"You gave her the address to my house!?" Yami looked at Malik shocked, after pulling away from him.  
Malik tilted his head to the side. "Yami, I said calm down."  
"How can I calm down!? I don't know who you got to go to my house and watch them!! What were to happen if I were to go home and find them dead?! Then what Malik?!" Yami continued to look at Malik shocked.  
Malik tried to hug Yami again, but before he could touch Yami, he smacked his hands away.  
"Don't touch me! Did you even think about that!? Did you even think about what were to happen if Yuugi and Ryou were dead?!"  
Malik frowned and grabs Yami by his wrist, pinning him to the floor. "Yami! Calm down damnit! I know who the girl is now. I knew I met her somewhere before, other then school!"  
Yami blinked and looked up at Malik, tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks.  
"She is an old friend of mine Yami. She and I grew up as kids."  
Yami just stayed down, not trying to get free anymore as he looked at Malik.  
Malik sighed as he kissed Yami on the cheek. "I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to worry you."  
Yami didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then finally, in a quiet voice Yami said, "Can you please let go of my wrists? You'e hurting them..."  
Malik sighed and released Yami's wrist. Yami sat up, refusing to look at Malik.  
Malik sighed and closed his eyes. He then reopened them and grabbed his shirt, putting it on and buttoning it up. Malik then stodd up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
Yami grabbed his shirt and put it on as wel, buttoning it up. He stood up and walked into the kitchen after Malik. He walked up behind Malik and hugged him from behind. Yami dug his face into Malik's back.  
Malik sighed and put his drink down on the counter top, placing both hands over Yami's linked ones. "I am sorry Yami. If I had known it would've worried you that much, I would've told you sooner. I'm so sorry..."  
Malik hung his head a bit, staying silent as he kept his hands on Yami's hands. Yami realeased his grip from Malik and walked in front of Malik, facing him.  
Yami looked up at Malik's face and saw tears falling down his cheeks. Yami sighed as he wiped the tears from Malik's cheeks and smiled softly.  
"I'm sorry Malik-sama. I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. I should've trusted you on your choice of a babysitter." Yami then hung his head.  
Malik then smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around Yami, in a tight huge. "Don't worry about it Yami. I should've told you ealier. I'm sorry I didn't."  
Yami wrapped his arms around Malik, hugging him back. "I guess we forgive each othere then, huh?" Yami said in a whisper.  
"I guess so," Malik responded. He pulled away from Yami and the pressed his lips to Yami's lips, kissing him lightly.  
Yami pressed his lips back against Malik's, kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around Malik's neck; Malik wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.  
Malik slowly started to bring his hands towards Yami's side and squeezed them a bit. Yami moved towards that side, trying to stop Malik from doing it, but Malik coninuted on the attack, making Yami laugh and squirm.  
Yami finally got free from Malik and started to tickle him in the same way, making him squirm and laugh. Then when Malik got free from Yami, he pinned Yami down tot he ground and slowly started to kiss him, holdings Yami's wrist above his head on the ground with both his hands, kisses his lips.  
Yami slowly kissed back, closing his eyes as he allowed Malik to keep him pinned down. But the minute that Malik loosened his grip, Yami freed himself and rolled on top of Malik, pinning him down.  
Yami slowly started to kiss Malik's lips and then edge on down towards his neck. Malik just laid there, unable to do anything, his arms being held on the ground.  
Yami the released Malik from his grip and continued to kiss his body with his soft lips.  
Malik tried to sit up a bit but Yami came back up and pushed Malik back down to the ground by his shoudlers and started to kiss him again. Yami stayed on top of Malik, holding him down by his shoulders. Malik wrapped his arms, the best he could, around Yami's back and pulled him down.  
Yami landed on Malik's chest, a slight smirk on his face. "Interesting duels we have now-a-days, aren't they?"  
Malik smirked some. "Yeah, but I think these ones are more fun then the others."  
Yami laughed some as he kept Malik down against the ground. "The question is just, who is the domentate one, ne?" Yami asked, looking Malik in his purple eyes.  
Malik snickered a bit and looked at Yami, grabbing both sides of his face andpulling him down, kissing him for a long time.  
Malik then released him,licking his lips as he looked at Yami. " I think you'd be the domentate one." A slight smirk appeared across his face as he went up and licked Yami's lips a bit. 


	4. Chapter four

True feelings~Can't help the one you love

Chapter four

By: End1ess Dreamer

  
  


~*~*~* Marik & Bakura~*~*~*

  
  


Marik opened his eyes and looked at Bakura, who laid on top of him, his head on his chest, along with one of his hands. Marik reached up and grabbed Bakura's hand, smiling as he wrapped his other arm around him, doing his best to try to keep him warm, even though the covers were over Bakura already.

Marik then ran his other hand through Bakura's hair, smiling still as he tried his best to hold him closer to himself, afraid to lose him.

Bakura then opened his eyes and kissed Marik's chest lightly, running his hand around Marik's chest as he allowed a smile to appear on his face. (And not one of his evil crazy smiles either.. just a regular smile, for once. ^^')

"Oh, I have something I should tell you right now, Bakura." 

Bakura blinked and lifted his head up off Marik's chest and looked at Marik, into his deep purple eyes. "What is it?" A worried look over came Bakura's eyes as he continued to look at Marik.

Marik sat up and looked at Bakura, a concerned look on his face. He then wrapped his arms around Bakura and pulled him towards his body. "Don't worry Bakura, it isn't anything bad. I just wanted to tell you that a friend of Malik's is babysitting Ryou and Yuugi, for how ever long you want to spend all day with me."

Bakura looked up at Marik, pulling away some, the smile returning to his face. "Good! Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Bakura said quickly, placing his head back on Marik's chest.

Marik laughed somewhat, running his hand through Bakura's hair some more.

Bakura smiled as he looked up at Marik. "Thanks for telling me Ryou and Yuugi had a babysitter. Otherwise I would've really freaked."

Marik just laughed somewhat.

Bakura blinked and lifted his head off Marik's chest, and looked at him. "Why are you always laughing at me?" Bakura whined somewhat.

Marik just say up placed his hand on Bakura's face, a soft smile on his face. "Its a good thing to make me laugh. then you know I'm in a good mood. But with you around, I'm always in a good mood."

"Really?" Bakura looked at Marik, and was put at ease by his soft smile and his deep purple eyes.

Marik then pulled Bakura in closer and pressed his lips to Bakura's lip, giving him a kiss.

Bakura smiled as Marik pulled away. Then Bakura crawled up further to Marik and licked his own lips and then ran his tongue along Marik's cheek, and then over his lips.

Marik smirks some as he opened his mouth and pushed himself forward to Bakura's mouth, locking his tongue in two mouths.

Bakura's and Marik's tongue starts to 'battle' against each other as they kissed one another.

Bakura climbed onto Marik's lap and sat there, kissing Marik as their tougne still fought each other. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and linked them behind his back.

He pushed Bakura further up his lap, keeping their lips locked together. He moved his arms up and down Bakura's back, rubbing his back for him. He then got to his knees and pushed Bakura's back against the bed, pinning him down as he broke the lock between their lips, licking Bakura's cheek in return.

Bakura laughed a bit as he licked Marik's cheek once more.

"Oh! That's it!" Marik said playfully as he started to nibble on Bakura's ear a bit.

Bakura struggled to get his hands free from behind held down by one of Malik's hands. Malik used the other hand to run it up and down Bakura's chest, a slight smirk on his face.

Marik got over Bakura and placed one leg on each side of his thighs, closing them together tightly as he went up and licked Bakura's chest somewhat, and then licked his lips, getting into another free for all tongue fight.

Then suddenly a knock came at the door.

Marik looked up, breaking his kiss with Bakura. 

Another knock came at the door.

Marik muttered as he ignored it, going back to his fight with Bakura, wanting to win.

And then when he was just about to touch lips a huge bang came on the door and a voice yelled out, " Marik! Bakura! I know you're in there!"

Marik muttered as he got off Bakura and released his hands. 

He grabbed his long shirt and threw it on, motioning for Bakura to get back in bed and cover his body up.

Bakura nodded and did as he was instructed, very well as a metter of fact. Bakura had laid back down and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Marik went and opened the door, seeing Malik standing there.

"What do you want Malik?" Marik asked in a harsh whisper.

"Why the hell didn't you answer the door the first time!?" Malik frowned.

"Because! Bakura is asleep! That's why!"

"Oh, so that's where Bakura is," came Yami's voice from behind Malik.

Marik raised an eyebrow and blinked slightly, noticing that both of them wearing long shirts. As he thought about it, a slight smirk over came his face. 

Malik noticed the smirk and shook his head. "Whip the smirk off your face Marik, I'm not the only one who has been having fun..." Malik walked right past Marik into the room and held up another long shirt near Bakura's side of the bed. "Or is this shirt just my imagination?" Malik smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Marik walked in and snatched the shirt from Malik's hands, placing it at the foot of Bakura's side. Then looked at Malik, sitting down on the end of the bed. "What's up Malik?"

Malik shrugged some as he looked around. "Just wanted to see what you were up to. But, I already have a guess on what. It figures on why you answered the door so late. Normally you get it on the second knock."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is that all you wanted?" Marik said in a rushed tone, seeming eager to get back to what he was doing.

"Did we break on some fun of your's Marik?" Malik asked, a smirk growing across his face.

"As a matter of fact, you did!" Marik said as he started to shove Yami and Malik out. "So! You did your check up! Now you can go and leave us alone!!Isn't that great?"

Marik said all this as he shoved Yami and Malik towards the door and then finally out of it, back into the halls.

"Well.. if that wasn't just a bucket of fun," Yami said in a sarcastic voice, looking at Malik.

Malik shrugged and started back to the room. He then stepped in and allowed Yami to enter. After Yami was out of the door's way, he slammed it shut.

~*~*~*Ryou & Yuugi*~*~*~

  
  


Yuugi sighed as he looked over at Ryou. "I think something is up. And Yami nor Bakura want us to find out."

Ryou blinked and looked up at Yuugi. " Why would you say something like that about our Yami's, Yuugi!? We have to watch out for them like they watch out for us!I can't believe you would actually go and accuse them of something like that! I can't believe you even said that!" 

Yuugi shook his head as he walked back to the window and looked out it, letting out a heavy sigh. " I just know something is up. I can't put my finger on it but I know something is up. Just what!?" Yuugi talked to himself as Ryou went and sat back down on the couch, watching the door.

**Oh Bakura, where could you be? I'm so worried about what has happened to you. I'm trying to keep all the bad ideas of what could have happened to you out of my mind, but it's so very hard, Oh Bakura where could you be?!**

Yuugi blinked and looked over at Ryou, and noticed him crying. Yuugi walked over to Ryou and sat down next to him. Ryou laid himself against Yuugi and cried.

"I'm so worried about him Yuugi! I just can't get all those bad possibilities of what could have happened to him out of my mind!

Yuugi hugged Ryou and rocked back and forth somewhat. "Shh. It's okay Ryou-chan. Bakura-sama will be alright. You'll see. He'll come back any time now...any time at all.."

**Yami.... where are you? I miss you so much. what could've possibly happened?! There is no way that Malik or Marik could have beaten you! There is just no way!**

Ryou then, out of nowhere, hugged Yuugi and tightened his grip, but not tight enough to where he could breath. Ryou then shoved his face into Yuugi's chest, still crying.

~*~*~* Yami & Malik *~*~*

  
  


Yami dragged Malik into his room and grabbed his own clothing, tossing the shirt off and getting dressed. He even put on his black collar and then his puzzle around his neck. He grabbed Malik's clothes and tossed them to him.

Malik grabbed his clothing as he watched Yami walk out of the room.

"Yami! What's up?"

"Just get dressed! You'll find out later!" Yami shouted back to Malik.

Malik shrugged and tossed off his own shirt, throwing on his own clothing and walking out of his room into the kitchen where Yami was.

Malik wrapped his arms around Yami's chest and blinked.

"What are you up to?" Malik asked.

Yami smiled as he shook his head. "I said you'll find out."

"When?" Malik asked, releasing Yami as he grabbed his drink out of his hands.

Yami grabbed his drink back. "When you do," Yami answered, taking a drink of his pop.

Malik frowned a bit as he grabbed Yami's drink once more, and then releasing him from his hold, taking a drink.

Yami grabbed his drink back, placing it on the counter and grabbing Malik's wrist, dragging him out of the house, making sure to close the door and lock it.

He then drug him down that stairs to the front door, but not going out of it. He then released Malik from his grip and yawned some, leaning his back against the wall next to the door.

"What are we doing just standing here, Yami?" Malik asked, giving Yami a confused look.

Yami closed his eyes and hung his head a bit, crossing his arms over his chest, letting a small yawn out before answering, "For Bakura and Marik."

Malik blinked, still looking at Yami. "What for?"

"Like I said before, you'll find out."

"Oh... so does Bakura and Marik know what you are doing?"

"Marik does, seeing as he helped me plan it." A smirk over came Yami's face as he opened his eyes, giving a mischievous look to Malik.

Malik just blinked, staring at Yami, wondering what the hell he was up to.

~*~*~* Marik & Bakura~*~*~*

  
  


Marik muttered some, walking back to the bed, on Bakura's side of it.

He then stopped and blinked. A sweatdrop soon appeared on the side of his head as he realized Bakura did actually fall back to sleep.

Marik sat down next to Bakura and placed his hand on Bakura's cheek. He rubbed Bakura's cheek a bit and then ran his hand through Bakura's hair.

He then pulled his hand from Bakura's hair and grabbed the bottom of his ear and pulled on it.

'Wake up!" Marik shouted a bit.

Bakura shot right up into a sitting position on the bed and rubbed his ear, glaring at Marik.

"What was that for!?" Bakura shouted at him.

"To wake you up, what else?" he replied smugly.

Bakura muttered and continued to glare. "You couldn't give me a kiss or something better!?"

Marik shook his head and got off the bed. 

He then bent down, grabbing some clothing off the ground.

Bakura then took his foot out from under the covers and tried to kick Marik in the ass.

He growled a bit, not being able to reach far enough to.

Marik then stood up and turned around, glancing at Bakura, wondering what he was doing.

Marik blinked some and looked at Bakura oddly. "What are you trying to do, Bakura?" Marik finally asked.

Bakura blinked and muttered some.

"I was trying to kick you in the ass."

Marik smirked some, walking over to Bakura. He leaned down, placing both his hands on the bed, on both sides of Bakura, leaning right into Bakura's face.

"Not the time for it right now, dear. We have places to go at the moment."

"And what makes you think I meant that way!?"

Marik smirked some and tossed the clothing into his face.

"Believe it or not, its time to get out of bed, and get dressed."

Bakura pulled the clothing off his face and growled some, glaring at Marik as he walked out.

He got out of the bed, finally (" *Coughs* FINALLY! x_x Bakura: . . . Shut up.. -_-;; Baka.. Me: -_- I'll have fun calling you names in German... and I'll even teach Malik German! X3! Malik: Wahoo! Marik: Too bad I'll also learn it... Me: . . .Kuso...) and tossed on the clothing Marik threw at him.

Bakura then walked out to the kitchen to grab a drink, finding Marik already dressed and in there.

Bakura walked up behind Marik and kicked him in the ass.

Marik turned around and grabbed Bakura, pushing him up against a counter. He then grabbed the millennium rod and stuck the bottom part of it, the dagger, through a hole in Bakura's millennium ring around his neck. Marik then held the ring up with the dagger part of the rod, a slight smirk on his face as he looked at Bakura. Bakura growled some, turning his head to the side a bit, keeping an eye on Marik. 

Marik then placed his face close to Bakura's neck, the smirk still there, and licked his neck. Then he pulled the rod away from Bakura's ring and tossed it back onto the counter as the ring dropped back down on to Bakura's chest.

Marik placed his mouth next to Bakura's ear and whispered, " I told you, not now."

With that, he backed up, letting Bakura free and walked out of the kitchen, the smirk still on his face somewhat.

Bakura muttered and shook his head, walking after Marik.

"Come on Bakura, we have to go downstairs to met up with Yami and Malik."

Bakura muttered some more and then stopped, realizing what Marik had just said.

"N-nani!? Why met up with them!?"

Marik looked over his shoulder at Bakura. He then shook his head and walked over, grabbing his wrist and dragging Bakura with him. "You'll find out later."

"And what do they know about this?!" Bakura basically yelled.

"Other then myself, only Yami knows what we're up too. Malik is just as clueless about this as you are," Marik told him, still dragging Bakura with him, now walking down the stairs.

Marik yawned once they took the last few steps to the bottom level. 

"Hey Marik," Yami said, the moment he saw him.

Marik blinked, looking at Yami. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not lo-" Yami then got cut off by Malik.

"15 MINUTES!" Malik shouted to Marik.

Marik blinked, taken aback by that a bit. 

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Yami's head as he looked at Malik.

Malik crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, a few curses being heard from his muttering.

"Sorry about that, Malik, Yami. I didn't mean to make you wait that long, but someone was making trouble..." Marik then glanced at Bakura.

Bakura just shrugged and crossed his arms. "That what he gets for waking me up in such a rude manner!"

Marik laughed a bit as he remembered.

The sweatdrop on the side of Yami's head got a little bigger as Marik stood there laughing as Bakura glared at him.

"Can we just get on with this?" Yami asked, trying not to sound rushing.

Marik and Bakura stopped, looking at Yami.

"What the hell are we gunna go and do?" Bakura asked.

"You'll find out.."

"Later..," Malik finished for Yami. "I've been hearing that every time I ask, so don't bother."

Bakura blinked and shrugged, looking at Marik.

"Uh. No. I am not telling what we are gunna go and do. Nice try Bakura..."

"I'll make your life a living hell tonight if you don't..."

"Heh... unless I make your life a hell first.." Marik smirked a bit.

"Can we just get on with this?" Malik muttered, looking as if was about to get sick from Bakura and Marik's show of 'affection.'

"Sure," Yami replied, grabbing Malik's hand and entangling his fingers with his own and pulling him out of their home, through the front door.

Marik shrugged and grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt, dragging him outside after Yami and Malik.


End file.
